chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6 Chapter 01. Balin
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Rendezvous' You squint at the local tavern in Balin making out a worn out sign that reads "The Weary Moon." "This is the place," you say as you step inside. '' :TRAVEL: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% ''You spot Fenn as he motions you over to join him. "Always a pleasure to see you, (User name). Here, have a drink on me, " he says as he slides the pint across the table. :TALK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The pleasure is mine as always my friend," you reply as you take a gulp of your ale and nod at Fenn in thanks. "I am curious, why have you summoned me here of all places?" :DRINK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Trouble has been brewing as of late. Countless miners have ventured off on expeditions never to return. And in the east..." a deafening scream from the courtyard interrupts Fenn. :TALK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Murder' You bolt outside and witness a man wounded on the dirt, scrambling away from a robed attacker wearing glowing orange bracers around his wrists. "Help me, please!" implores the bleeding man. :ATTACK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you move to intervene the last robed attacker cuts the victim's throat. You and Fenn subdue the assailant and notice strange markings covering his exposed skin. "Who are you? Why did you kill this man?" :ATTACK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The harvest is at hand," he mutters as he grabs something from a pouch and puts it in his mouth. Before you or Fenn can react, he gasps and dies. :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Fenn points to the murder victim's chest. "That's a Balin Mining Guild crest. There's a mining expedition just west of here in the Windown Mountains." :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Preparations' You and Fenn gather the necessary supplies for your journey ahead. Fenn sharpens his blade while you check your armor. "Just like old times," Fenn says with a sly grin. :DRESS: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Indeed," you reply as you finish strapping on your chest piece. "How far is the camp? I know it's getting dark but any chance we can make it there by first light if we leave soon?" :DRESS: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Fenn nods but looks uneasy. "What's troubling you old friend? You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?" You jokingly ask. :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 101 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Fenn sighs. "It was Rima and the Drifting Crows who warned me of the blight in this land. It's been far too long - I should have heard something by now. We can only hope no ill has befallen them." :TALK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Rima can take care of herself. Her pretty face will be a welcome sight after looking at your grizzled mug," you say as you enter the shadows of Balin Forest. :TRAVEL: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 102 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Balin' Dawn arrives as you and Fenn reach the mining camp. It appears to be abandoned. "We must tread lightly once we enter the mines," Fenn says. "They say the ruins of a cursed and ancient city is buried deep beneath the mountain." "Legends and curses have never stopped us before, Fenn." "I only hope that the cursed city is just a legend. The last thing we need is for these miners to have woken something foul." '' '< Book 5 - Book 6 - Chapter 2 >''' Category:Quest Category:Book 6